1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding fixture for a wheel and tire assembly, and more particularly to such a fixture which will mount a wheel and tire assembly upright; which will permit rotation thereof; and which will releasably lock the wheel and tire assembly in any one of a number of predetermined rotative positions so that an operation such as grooving can be performed on the tire by one person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The holding fixture of the present invention has many uses. For example, it can be advantageously used in studding tires of ordinary automobiles. It can also be used for various operations on the tires of dirt track race cars such as cleaning the tires, applying treatment material to the tires, removing glaze from the tires and the like. The holding fixture of the present invention is particularly adapted for use during a tire grooving operation. While not intending to so limit the use of the present invention, for purposes of an exemplary showing it will be described in its application to the grooving of tires of dirt track race cars.
Dirt track race car tire grooving is a well-known and very important part of dirt track racing. Already grooved tires may have additional grooves added thereto, or smooth tires may be grooved to improve their performance on the track. While not a specific part of the present invention, the application, shape, spacing and the like of grooves applied to racing tires is an art and significantly affects the tire performance. It is not uncommon to apply grooves to the tires of a racing car immediately prior to the race and in a manner dependent upon many factors including the track conditions, the ambient moisture, the length of the race, and the like.
As is well known in the art, grooving is usually accomplished by means of a manual grooving tool which comprises a heated blade assembly. Heretofore, grooving was accomplished by two workers per tire, one worker holding the tire in a vertical position and bracing it with his legs, while the other worker applied the grooving thereto. Another common approach was to locate a tire in a horizontal position on an appropriate supporting surface and then to place the tire to be grooved in an upright position on the horizontal tire, with the first worker holding and stabilizing the tire to be grooved by the second worker. It will be understood that either method was characterized by some danger to the workers.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that a simple, readily portable, holding fixture for a wheel and tire assembly can be provided which will hold the wheel and tire assembly in an upright position; will allow the rotation of the wheel and tire assembly; and will lock the wheel and tire assembly in any one of a number of predetermined rotative positions. The holding fixture of the present invention may be provided with two identical mounting brackets, one affixed to a wall or other appropriate vertical surface in a shop, and one which may be affixed to an appropriate vertical surface in the field, such as a side or rear surface of a car trailer, or the like.
The holding fixture of the present invention has a number of advantages over current prior art practice. First of all, a grooving operation can be performed by a single worker. This greatly increases the safety of the operation and leaves the second worker free for other duties. The actual grooving of the tires can be performed much more easily and accurately. The mounting bracket for the holding fixture may be located at a vertical height most comfortable for the worker and the holding fixture may be oriented at any appropriate horizontal angle with respect to the mounting bracket about the coaxial axes of the bolts affixing the holding fixture to the mounting bracket.
New tires remain much cleaner because they are not on the ground or on another tire while being grooved. This, in turn, increases the life of the grooving blades up to about 30%. Older tires with mud in the grooves can be cleaned and regrooved. The dirt can be removed therefrom by simply pounding the tire about its periphery. As will be discussed hereinafter, the holding fixture may be provided with a wheel mounting plate for any wheel and tire combination being used. Finally, the holding fixture is simple in construction and easy to manipulate, greatly improving the tire grooving operation and reducing the time required for a grooving operation.